dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Katara vs Lynia
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Before Korra, before the Legal Outlawing of Bloodbending, After Team Avatar disbands, Katara still remains as one of the most powerful Waterbenders of all time, but now, under full moonlight, someone has creeped under the shadows, with the new ability to freeze water... She sees the creatures as abnormal abominations, and Katara takes offense. Will Katara defeat this monster, or does she have to revert to the one skill she refuses to do again? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning Lynia was searching for true element users who use magic like her, all while killing the abnormal creatures of the four nations. Hybrids, cryptids, all were fake to Lynia; more so than a Demon... Lynia: You are undeserving of being considered Demons... Firelord Zuko got word that someone who hunts down the creatures of the world, and wanted Aang to dispatch of her, but after order after order, it was revealed Aang was in exile, waiting to be reincarnated in the next generation in the cycle. Toph Beifong, despite being the world's best bet, was in hiding as well... Zuko was running out of options, until he remembered Katara and her Southern Water Tribe necklace. To Zuko's surprise, she was already chasing down the Hunter... Eventually Katara cornered the Hunter, but gave her a choice; leave the animals alone or be be Detained permanently. Lynia: ...No... Katara: What? I want an answer! Lynia: How about this; "Give me Liberty, or Give me DEATH!" Katara: You don't deserve Liberty after endangering many forms of- Lynia: Cryptids. That's the only thing they are allowed to be called in seriousness. Though the Avatar is whom I'm after; not any of his affiliates. Though you'd make a good warmup... Based on your uniform, you are definetely a Waterbender at heart. I merely summon water, but I have a similar Arsenal myself... Katara: Magic to control the elements... Interesting. Very well... I accept. Lynia: Great. But we will have to realize we're not amateurs of such an art... Lynia's symbols on her sword glew one by one, and Katara guided water out of a well as the fight finally began... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Katara used her supply like a whip as Lynia dodged the attacks. The latter then summoned four water balls being tossed at Katara, who tried to use the molecules in the water to transform it into vapor, but with a snap of her fingers, the balls became sharp ice spikes, impailing Katara's leg. She barely dodged the rest. Cues Miyamaji Katara was then rained on, then the rain itself became ice spikes. Katara was barely able to get the rain out of harms way. She then had an idea, she could use the spikes to impale Lynia. She used her waterbending, but as she was about to kill Lynia, she slashed through the spikes very easily... Katara's plan FLOPPED! Lynia: Pathetic; coming from a Water Mage creating many enemies over the years; INCLUDING HER OWN ' ''BROTHER. ' Katara was not only shocked at Lynia's words, she took offense at the mentioning of her own Brother... Katara: '''MY BROTHER WAS, AND FOREVER WILL BE AN IDIOT! HE ONLY EMBARRASSED HIMSELF TO LOSE AGAINST THE FIRE NATION! Now look at him; LOW RANKED, AND FOREVER FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE SOLAR ECLIPSE PLAN THAT FAILED!' Lynia simply made an insane smirk. Lynia: You are a dumbass yourself for gangbanging Sokka with everyone else at Team AVATAR; that and your foolishness to accidentally learn Bloodbending. So I'll test you. Lynia raised her sword... Lynia: Medics of the Water Tribes must always learn the many ways of Bloodbending! It can save, or slaughter innocent lives! Do you have the repentance within yourself to get over being squeamish over a simple Waterbending Art?! Lynia threw more orbs at Katara, but as she was about to throw them back, Lynia was already making a combo out of her. Katara tried to push Lynia back, but to no avail, the attacks kept coming, and the blood kept spilling; until Lynia used Disorderly Ice Cutter which increased Lynia's sword length to its original length and slashed Katara in multiple angles, only for Katara to melt the ice mass around her in a mere second, negating the explosive end of the attack, and giving Katara more ammo... Lynia simply smirked. Lynia: Well done, Katara. But that won't kill me... Katara: Then eat my ice sword! With Katara freezing the water into a giant, thick Icy Zweihander as she swung it, just as Lynia pulled off a Moment Attack, sending Katara flying as she unhanded her weapon. Lynia simply slices the sword to bits... As Katara got up, she knew all her abilities were useless- all but one. The one move Katara refused to use unless it's against Fire Nation infantry, but even so, with Zuko as the New Firelord, they were allies now. Katara: Wait a minute... Lynia: You thought right, Katara. You swore never to Bloodbend again. But as the full moon shows its purity, you must DO IT! Katara was struggling. She didn't know whether to win the fight and lose her sense of sanity completely, or keep on fighting and lose from there. Katara: I can't... NO! I JUST CAN'T DO IT!!! Lynia grew angry. Lynia: What if you were surrounded by a Fire Nation splinter group that wanted to stir up a new conflict, and Zuko had no damn control over it?! Katara cringed... Lynia: If you really were able to finish off Azula in Zuko's stead, you should have done the whole fight! ... Or were your good deeds merely smut for all? Katara was in a state of an unwinnable situation. Lynia: Katara! Do it now! And end the curse a monster set on me! Cues Avatar The Last Airbender OST - Final Blow Katara: ... Katara thought long and hard as she stated the impossible... Katara: All right. I'll put you... Lynia then felt a cold chill in her blood. Katara: OUT OF YOUR MISERY!!! Lynia: Arigatou... Ice ultimately ruined Lynia's circulatory system, immediately killing her on the spot. Her heart was Impailed from the inside-out, and the shards blew up the veins & arteries. Lynia in fact, died while standing and never fell... Katara ran from her own carnage... Some time later, Firelord Zuko got word that the Hunter, Lynia was KIA. He even got word that Katara killed her. Zuko stated to let her go; Lynia was the equivalent of a murderer of what she called "Cryptids." The rest was history... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: OH MY GOD! THE WINNER IS... KATARA! Katara is from AVATAR, owned by nickelodeon. Lynia is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. Next Time GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE... SHING! FhewFhewFhew... ???: ROOOOOOAHL!!! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts